I know it
by mee24
Summary: Hakyeon sadar, tapi menutup mata. Wonshik tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak pernah terjadi. "Maafkan aku, Wonshik." "Kau sadar, tapi tak akan bisa meninggalkan kekasihmu." RaviN. Navi. Wonshik. Hakyeon. VIXX. LeoN. RaKen. Taekwoon. Jaehwan.


**I know it.**

RaviN atau Navi fanfiction.

Kim Wonshik

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

 _Slight RaKen and LeoN_

Jung Taekwoon

Lee Jaehwan

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dari kemarin perasaanku tidak enak, jadi terbawa ke tulisanku._**

 ** _Aku bahkan hampir menangis saat menulis ini._**

 ** _Dan ini rekor tercepatku._**

 ** _Beberapa jam saja hampir 2k kata._**

 **mee **

Wonshik membenahi gendongannya pada sosok lain yang sedang bergelantungan dipunggungnya.

"Pegangan _hyung_ ," ucap Wonshik.

"Hng?" sahutnya lucu. Nafas hangatnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tengkuk Wonshik, membuat yang lebih muda merinding.

' _Shit!_ ' umpat Wonshik dalam hati.

Sudah cukup dengan seluruh godaannya ketika minum tadi.

"Pegangan, kau terasa berat jika tidak berpegangan padaku, Hakyeon _hyung._ " Ucap Wonshik lalu mendesah.

Kedua tangan kurus Hakyeon lalu mendekap leher Wonshik. "Kau bilang aku gendut?"

Oh. Salah besar Kim Wonshik.

"Tidak, _hyung._ " Elak Wonshik. "Bukan gendut, hanya saj—"

Tubuh Hakyeon bergetar, "Hweee!!! Kau jahat! Kau sama saja dengan Taaek!!" dan mulai menangis digendongan Wonshik.

Sekarang Wonshik harus berurusan dengan tangisan, juga beratnya tubuh Hakyeon yang terus bergerak.

"Kutelfonkan Taekwoon _hyung_ jika kau tidak menurut padaku," ancam Wonshik kemudian.

Benar saja. Wonshik tidak lagi merasakan gerakan di atas punggungnya, dia langsung membayangkan wajah lucu Hakyeon yang pasti sedang cemberut sekarang.

Sungguh bagus jika dia bisa melihatnya.

Dia hampir memukul wajahnya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya tentang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

' _Jyani tidak kalah imut dengan hyung satu ini,_ ' batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diamnya mereka berdua, membuat Wonshik mau tidak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

 **mee**

"Wonnnsshikkie~" suara Hakyeon terdengar dari balik telefon.

"Kau mabuk _hyung_?" tanya Wonshik langsung, hyung satunya itu punya kebiasaan buruk.

"Eungg?" balas Hakyeon tidak jelas. "Kemari Wonshik!" perintah Hakyeon tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang ada di studio hyung," banyak yang belum dikerjakannya. "Kau minta member lain saja,"

Hakyeon membalasnya dengan rengekan. "Harus kau!"

 _'Kau pasti menyiksaku lagi nanti!'_ protes Wonshik didalam hati.

"Kau tidak mau lagi menemaniku?" suara Hakyeon mulai bergetar.

Hakyeon mulai dengan aktingnya.

Wonshik tahu, terlalu tahu.

Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk itu.

Matanya menatap layar komputernya, kemudian memikirkan tentang Hakyeon.

Dia sudah bekerja dari kemarin, dan mungkin memang ide bagus untuk menenangkan diri sebentar dengan satu atau dua gelas wine.

Sayang harus Hakyeon yang mengajaknya, menyebalkannya, dia pasti sudah mabuk duluan.

"Di tempat biasa, kan? Tunggu aku _hyung._ " Ucap Wonshik akhirnya.

Sesaat sebelum menutup telfon, dia masih mendengar riang suara Hakyeon yang seperti bocah.

' _Aku harus merasa bersalah lagi seharian kepada Taekwoon hyung dan Jyani,_ ' batinnya sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

" _Hyung,_ " ucap Wonshik sambil membuka pintu.

Mereka ada di bar kesukaan Hakyeon, yang selalu memiliki ruang minum khusus untuknya, karena kebiasaan buruk minumnya.

(Sebenarnya Taekwoon yang awalnya minta pemilik bar memberikan ruang khusus untuk Hakyeon.)

"Kim Wonshik~" balas Hakyeon dengan suara di imut-imutkan.

Bibirnya lalu mengerucut, "Kau lama, sekali."

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ ," aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku sebelum kesini, kau tahu?!

Hakyeon menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. "Duduk,"

Lebih seperti perintah, walau diucapkan dengan suara parau.

Wonshik melepas jaketnya, dan sebelum sempat duduk Hakyeon sudah menariknya.

"Sekarang minum," satu tuangan untuk Wonshik yang langsung diteguknya. Soju.

Yang lebih tua menepuk tangannya riang seperti bocah. "Kau terlihat saaangat keren saat minum," ucapnya berantakan.

Wajah merahnya jelas menandakan dia sudah mabuk berat.

'Berapa gelas yang sudah dia minum?'

"Aku terlihat keren hanya saat minum?" tanya Wonshik, mencoba menggoda hyungnya.

Hakyeon memasang pose berpikir. "Eungg," dengungnya lucu. "Biar kulihat lebih dekat."

Tanpa aba-aba Hakyeon merambat, mendekati Wonshik dan duduk di atas pahanya dengan wajah berhadapan.

Wonshik melotot, tidak siap dengan kelakuan Hakyeon.

" _Hyung_!" paniknya.

"Shh," Hakyeon menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di bibir Wonshik. "Aku bisa melihat lebih dekat kalau begini."

Nafas hangat Hakyeon yang menerpa wajahnya langsung membuat Wonshik hampir kehilangan pikirannya. Juga wajah menakjubkan Hakyeon yang semakin dekat.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir kotor jika dihadapkan dengan Hakyeon yang sekarang.

Wonshik berani bertaruh.

Kulit karamelnya tertimpa temaram lampu bar, leher panjangnya, kemeja kebesaran sialan yang melorot menampakkan sedikit kulit bahu karamelnya yang terlihat nikmat.

Wonshik ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya.

Hakyeon menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi-sisi wajah Wonshik. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. "Kau lebih keren saat minum dibandingkan Jung Taekwoon yang mudah teler itu." Ucap Hakyeon.

Nama Taekwoon menghantam pendengaran Wonshik, dia benar-benar harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Hakyeon yang tentu tanpa pertahanan sekarang ini demi keselamatannya besok.

Namun, tahu-tahu Hakyeon terisak. "Jung Taekwoon bodoh!" rengeknya.

Mengamuk dan memukuli dada Wonshik berulang-kali. "Dia itu brengsek! Tidak peka! Idiot! Bodoh! Bodoh!" dan menangis keras.

Sekali lagi Wonshik bersyukur dengan ruangan khusus Hakyeon. Apa jadinya jika ada yang mendengar seorang _leader boygrup_ yang merengek dan menangis karena salah seorang membernya.

Dan, karena Jung Taekwoon lagi.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Wonshik mengelus kepala belakang Hakyeon yang kini sedang terisak di dadanya.

"Kau menyebut bodoh dua kali, _hyung_." Canda Wonshik.

Hakyeon mengangkat wajah sembabnya. "Itu karena dia sangat bodoh." Bibirnya mengkerut lucu. "Kau tak sadar betapa bodohnya dia ya?" tangisnya sudah terhenti.

"Siapa yang tidak sadar, _hyung_?" Wonshik memperbaiki poni Hakyeon. "Kau tak ingat betapa Hyuk berkali-kali menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala Taek _hyung_."

"Atau Hongbin yang harus mengetatkan pegangannya pada gagang sapu agar tidak memukulnya?" lanjut Hakyeon. Serak suaranya mulai menghilang.

"Bahkan Jaehwan yang suka marah-marah sendiri jika berhadapan dengannya?" Wonshik mengucapkannya sambil membayangkan wajah menggemaskan Jaehwan yang sedang marah.

Dia jadi merindukannya. Dan tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkan wajah Jaehwannie- _mu_ ," goda Hakyeon. Jemarinya bermain-main di atas dada Wonshik. "Betapa senangnya jadi dia, tiap hari ada seorang sepertimu yang merindukannya."

Wonshik tak menjawabnya. Membiarkan Hakyeon yang mulai bicara sesukanya, Wonshik akan membiarkannya jika seperti ini.

Biasanya Hakyeon akan mulai mengeluarkan penatnya, atau segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah sempat dilepaskan.

"Aku ragu singa bodoh itu bahkan pernah mengingatku." Bibirnya mencebik lagi.

"Daeguni bodoh," gumam Hakyeon lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Wonshik. "Kan, Wonshik?"

Aroma parfum Hakyeon dan wangi alami tubuhnya menggangu penciuman Wonshik, tapi dia tau sekali apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. "Iya, iya. Taekwoon- _mu_ itu memang bodoh, hyung." Satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Hakyeon kaku.

"Benar," Hakyeon memeluk Wonshik erat. "Dia milikku, harusnya dia tau itu."

"Hmm," Wonshik mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban pengakuan Hakyeon.

Lagipula siapa yang meragukan itu?

Jung Taekwoon adalah milik Cha Hakyeon. Dan juga sebaliknya.

Seluruh penghuni surga dan neraka sudah mengetahui dengan jelas hal itu.

Tapi selama Wonshik tahu, bukan hanya sekali dua kali Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon tersiksa seperti ini.

Taekwoon yang pernah berkencan dengan beberapa gadis sebelum mengungkap cintanya pada Hakyeon, yang Wonshik sangat tahu sebenarnya Taekwoon sadar akan perasaan pemuda manis itu padanya jauh sebelum itu.

Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba pulang mabuk dengan bekas lipstik dikerah bajunya tak lama setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Taekwoon yang pulang pagi dan pulang dengan bau parfum wanita.

Taekwoon yang dipergoki Hakyeon dengan santai memeluk seorang fans yang kemudian membuat skandal pertama di grup mereka.

Setiap masalah, selalu dia yang menjadi tempat pembuangan Hakyeon. Semalaman mendengar omongan tak jelas, luapan kemarahan, bahkan cucuran air mata milik Hakyeon.

Wonshik tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena dia tahu, esoknya Hakyeon harus sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

Menerima permintamaafan Taekwoon dengan senyuman dan menerima kembali pelukan hangat milik Taekwoon.

Penyesalan muncul puluhan kali dipikirannya ketika dia melihat semuanya.

Kenapa dengan bodohnya dulu dia menyetujui bahkan mendukung Hakyeon yang menyukai pemuda pendiam itu.

Dengan bodohnya merelakan _cinta pertamanya_ untuk seorang yang bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan hati malaikat Hakyeon.

Merelakan patah hati pertamanya untuk seorang sebrengsek Taekwoon.

"Wonshik, maafkan aku." Ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba. Membawa Kim Wonshik kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ya, _hyung_?" berusaha menatap mata Hakyeon yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Hakyeon terdiam sebentar. "Aku masih belum bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Hakyeon jelas.

Membuat Wonshik meragukan mabuknya.

 _Dia tidak mabuk ya?_

"Maafkan aku." Ulang Hakyeon.

Kali ini Wonshik terdiam, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Hakyeon.

"Membuatmu tersiksa selama ini."

Dan Wonshik tak faham dengan maksudnya kali ini.

"Kadang aku merasa kasihan kepada Jaehwan, walau terkadang aku iri juga padanya."

Dan sekarang Hakyeon membawa nama Jyani-nya. Wonshik semakin tak tahu arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku tahu." Lanjut Hakyeon. "Dari dulu kau masih menyukaiku kan?"

Wonshik menahan nafasnya, dan membeku.

 _Apa kata Hakyeon tadi?_

"Memang mungkin tak sebesar dulu berkat Jaehwan," lalu memberi jeda. "Tapi sekarangpun kau masih menyukaiku."

Hakyeon tertawa lirih. "Kau bahkan tak menyangkalnya."

 _Kau sudah tau kenyataannya._

"Kau tahu Wonshik, jika Jaehwan mengetahui hal ini kau pasti akan membuatnya menangis dan mengamuk tak karuan."

 _Kau tahu itu! Tapi kenapa malah mengeratkan pelukanmu!_

"Aku juga masih merasa nyaman di dalam pelukanmu." Hakyeon masih melanjutkan omongannya. "Tapi Wonshik, walau terkadang pelukan Taekwoon terlalu dingin dan tidak nyaman."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskannya."

Wonshik membuka mulutnya lagi setelah menemukan kembali jiwanya.

"Itu karena kau jatuh cinta padanya, Hakyeon." Dia merasa tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasanya di saat ini.

"Kau benar lagi." Hakyeon mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke dada Wonshik. "Aku hafal parfum ini. Milik Jaehwannie, benar?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

Ketika bekerja di studio untuk beberapa hari, dia akan membawa parfum milik Jyani-nya. Agar Wonshik merasa tetap bersama dengan pemuda cantik itu dimanapun dia berada.

Dia memang akan diomeli, karena mengambilnya tanpa izin.

Tapi semua itu tak ada bandingannya dengan rasa rindunya yang besar pada Jaehwan.

"Agar kau bisa merasa dia ada disampingmu selalu." Ungkap Hakyeon. "Kau memang selalu manis Wonshik."

Dan Wonshik terkadang lupa jika Hakyeon selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. Itulah kenapa dia percaya Hakyeon bisa menanggung beban sebagai seorang leader.

"Jangankan barangku dibawa Taekwoon." Jeda. "Barangnya sendiri kadang tak terbawa."

Wonshik tidak percaya mendengar tawa renyah Hakyeon. Apa Hakyeon memang sekuat itu?

"Dia itu bodoh, tua, pelupa, ceroboh, dan tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Makanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau lebih terdengar seperti pengasuhnya, Hakyeon." Wonshik hampir mendecih.

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Pengasuh tidak akan mau dicium anak asuhnya, Wonshik."

"Juga tidak mau melakukan _sex_ dengannya. Kau itu bagaimana." Lanjut Hakyeon.

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau sebenarnya mabuk atau tidak?" akhirnya Wonshik melepas pertanyaan itu.

Hakyeon menatap Wonshik. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk?" matanya berkedip sekali, dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jadi kau akan melupakannya besok pagi?" tanya Wonshik. Matanya terpaku pada sepasang mata cantik milik Hakyeon.

Jika pasang mata Jaehwan selalu terlihat bersinar dengan cerahnya.

Mata Hakyeon adalah sejenis mata tercantik yang bahkan Wonshik tak bisa menggambarkannya.

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Bukankah biasanya begitu?"

Hakyeon memang tidak akan mengingat apapun besok paginya.

Atau dia hanya berpura-pura lupa.

"Cium aku." Ucap Wonshik tanpa memutus kontak matanya.

Dengan jelas dia melihat pasang mata Hakyeon yang membulat.

Itu jelas-jelas bukan respon dari seorang yang sedang mabuk.

"C-cium." Cicit Hakyeon. Kedua telapak tangannya kini ada diatas dada Wonshik.

Satu bibir Wonshik terangkat. "Besok kau sudah akan melupakannya, kan? Jadi bukan masalah."

Yang lebih tua mendekat, dan tanpa persiapan menemukan bibirnya dengan milik Wonshik.

Jantung Wonshik serasa akan meledak saat itu juga. Tapi dia segera terbiasa.

Dengan gerakan kaku Hakyeon menjilat bibir Wonshik, memaksa lidahnya masuk. Wonshik meleleh, dan membiarkan Hakyeon berlaku semaunya.

Namun, Wonshik harus segera menghentikannya.

Karena air mata mengucur dari kedua mata Hakyeon tanpa henti.

"Maafkan aku Wonshik." _Maaf lagi._ "Saat menciummu pun yang kupikirkan Taekwoon. Maafkan aku."

"Aku yang minta maaf, hyung." Kedua telunjuknya menghapus air mata Hakyeon yang tak berhenti mengalir. "Ssh, ssh. Maafkan aku." Lalu kembali membawa Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya.

 **mee**

Tanpa sadar Wonshik sudah tiba didepan rumah mereka. Beruntung tempat minumnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Karena tadi Hakyeon tiba-tiba merengek tidak mau masuk mobil, mabuk kendaraan katanya.

Setelah menangis tidak karuan tadi, Hakyeon benar-benar minum berbotol-botol. Dan benar-benar mabuk.

Mau tidak mau Wonshik harus menggendongnya pulang.

"Hakyeon!" panggil sebuah suara tepat saat Wonshik memasuki halaman.

Itu Taekwoon.

Wonshik merasakan pergerakan lagi dipunggungnya.

"Taekkkk~!" rengek Hakyeon. Kedua tangannya terulur pada si marga Jung.

Dan dengan kekehan Taekwoon menyambutnya, membuat Hakyeon sekarang ada di gendongan ala pengantin dipelukan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menciumi leher Taekwoon saat mengeratkan pelukannya padanya.

"Aku masuk, _hyung._ "

Hanya dibalas deheman oleh Taekwoon. Dia sedang sibuk meladeni Hakyeon yang ada dipelukannya.

Wonshik menutup mata dan telinganya, berusaha tak mempedulikan tawa renyah Hakyeon.

Satu hal yang Hakyeon tak pernah ketahui adalah itu.

Setiap dia pulang dari minumnya bersama Hakyeon.

Taekwoon akan menunggu di ruang tamu semalaman. Terus menghubungi Wonshik. Dan menanyakan hal apapun yang dikatakan Hakyeon hari itu.

Dan ketika Wonshik berkata akan mengatakan hal itu pada Hakyeon. Yang lebih tua hanya menggeleng.

 _"Jika kau mengatakannya, Hakyeon tak akan lagi mau bercerita tentang masalahnya padamu Wonshik."_

 _"Aku tahu ini menyiksamu, tapi kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku. Kau tahu betapa tidak pekanya aku kan?"_

Taekwoon bahkan juga tahu jika dia masih menyukai Hakyeon. Tapi tetap melakukan hal itu.

Dua orang tertua di grupnya itu memang sangat jahat padanya.

"Wonshik?" sebuah suara parau membuatnya menoleh.

"Jya—hei kemana celanamu?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendekatinya. Jaehwan bahkan memakai salah satu hoodie besarnya. Wonshik menelan ludah saat menatap kaki cantik milik Jaehwan yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Jadi kuambil ini dari almarimu. Tak apa?" Jaehwan bertanya dengan nada manis.

Kekasihnya memang manis sekali. "Karena kau terlihat seksi dengan itu, jadi tak apa."

Jaehwan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Wonshik. "Kau yakin aku terlihat seksi?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" bisik Wonshik tepat ditelinga Jaehwan.

Telunjuk Wonshik merasakan kulit halus pahanya.

"Lebih seksi dari Hakyeonnie- _hyung_?" tanya Jaehwan kemudian.

 _Jangan bawa nama itu._

"Tentu saja, _sweetheart_." Wonshik menempatkan satu kecupan ringan di ujung hidung mancung Jaehwan.

Dan Wonshik bisa melihat pipi Jaehwan yang dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Kau imut sekali."

"Diam!"

Wonshik terkekeh.

END

 ** _Taekwoon benar kubuat jahat._**

 ** _Maaf._**

 ** _Review dan votenya sangat dihargai._**


End file.
